Voilà pourquoi le Joker
by CallingMizu
Summary: Le mystère de Duo résolu par deux folles


**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating** : K+

**Note des auteurs **: Avec Tenshimizu, on se demandait souvent pourquoi tout le monde disait que Duo était un Joker, donc un petit plaisantin.

Parce que pour nous deux, Duo est fort, il est rusé, c'est presque le pilote le plus solide moralement, alors comment avait-il pu arriver à passer pour un petit plaisantin pour tellement de personnes.

Nous avons donc commencé à réfléchir et on a trouvé ce qui pouvait avoir créé la réputation du pilote 02. En plus le pauvre il ne fait pas exprès, c'est plus fort que lui.

Je tiens à préciser qu'on s'est appuyé sur la version audio française, qui n'est certes pas la meilleure

**Voilà pourquoi le Joker ?**

Voilà comment tout à commencé.

La première fois que Duo a fait parler de lui, il lui est resté une phrase célèbre.

-"Moi, c'est Duo, mission accomplie, je dois maintenant m'éclipser sans bobo."

Il était heureux de se retrouver sur Terre, de quitter ses colonies, il n'a pas pensé à mal, ni que se serait capté par quelqu'un d'autre que son boss le professeur G.

En plus l'ami Duo est un bon vivant, ça se voit à son visage, on ne sait pas trop lui en vouloir non plus de ce côté là. Le cœur rempli d'espoir il a eu envie de faire de la poésie et des rimes.

Parce que le pilote 02 en plus d'avoir un grand cœur est aussi un petit curieux, quand il voit quelque chose qui l'intrigue, il y va gaiement, c'est grâce à ça qu'il a rencontré Heero.

Avec son cœur généreux, il n'a pas réalisé que Relena draguait un terroriste, et qu'il tombait vraiment très mal, comme un cheveu au milieu de la soupe, et vu la taille de ses cheveux ce n'était pas un petit cheveu quoi, et que la belle Relena n'avait pas vraiment compris que quand Heero disait qu'il allait tirer, il fallait le prendre au premier sens du terme.

Follement amoureuse, elle espérait que tirer ça pouvait être autre chose, le début d'une grande aventure. Enfin grâce à Duo, elle a eu la vie sauve.

µ

Mais une autre raison qui fait que Duo passe pour un bouffon c'est aussi qu'il a des pertes de mémoire instantanée.

Parce que sincèrement après avoir sauvé Relena, l'armure mobile de Duo remonte avec le Wing. Heero saute sur les missiles en criant

-« C'est mon armure mobile, j'en fais ce que je veux »

Le choc entre les armures et les missiles est énorme, Duo regarde son armure couler en s'écriant.

-« Ca alors il connaît l'indice de résistance du Gundamium ! Cela vaut dire qu'il serait aussi un pilote d'armure mobil ? »

_Heu ! Oui, Duo, il est pilote de Gundam, il vient de te le dire, tu es gentil tout plein, mais ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on ne parle pas dans le vide, surtout qu'Heero n'est pas un grand bavard, alors si tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'il te dit, tu passes pour un con après._

µ

Sa gentillesse le perdra surtout qu'en après avoir blessé le soldat parfait, il l'a envoyé illico à l'hôpital de l'alliance. Enfin ce n'est pas lui, mais Relena qui l'y a conduit. Mais comme il a aussi le cœur sur la main, il ne peut pas le laisser là, il doit avoir aussi reçu l'ordre de le faire, enfin on espère que c'est ça et qu'il prend contacte avec des alliés quand il téléphone pour donner rendez-vous pour "un thé dans un champ de blé"

_Parce que sinon je crois que tu t'es trompé de dessin animé, et que tu vas pouvoir aller jouer avec le lièvre de mars et le chapelier fou d'Alice aux pays des merveilles._

µ

Duo décide alors de monter au grand bâtiment de l'alliance, sa gentillesse ne pouvant laisser ce pauvre garçon étrange tout seul là-bas, d'ailleurs quand il arrive à la caméra de surveillance il s'empresse de lui faire remarquer à quel point le jeune homme l'intrigue sauf que Duo a oublié une chose dans son monologue.

C'est que Heero a immédiatement fermé les yeux et détourné la tête après lui avoir dit

- « Un garçon aussi doué que toi devrait être capable de lire sur les lèvres. »

Peut-être, sûrement, connaissant Heero, mais cela est difficile quand on ne regarde pas cette personne justement ce que semble ignorer Duo puisqu'il continue à parler pendant un moment.

Quand il entre enfin en fanfare dans la salle après un joli lancé de grenade près des ascenseurs, il cherche comment détacher le brun, il voit surgir un bras plein de sang.

- « Passe-moi ton couteau cela ira plus vite ! »

Si Heero avait vu le couteau pourquoi Duo ne s'en est-il pas servit ?

µ

Duo est gentil, la preuve il vient sauver Heero mais ce n'est pas une lumière, s'il sait faire une déduction il est quand même un peu bête.

Après avoir donner le couteau, Heero se libère, et ils peuvent courir vers la fenêtre. Là avec sa petite hélice Duo descend gentiment et remarque avec horreur que l'homme qu'il vient de sauver plonge vers le vide.

-« il est inconscient ! »

Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire alors que Heero était belle et bien dans cet état de faiblesse.

Au moins, il a le sens de l'observation non ?

Mais cela le fait quand même un peu passer pour un bouffon à son insu (1).

Arrive alors le moment des retrouvailles sur la plage, Heero a réussi à se casser une jambe. Avec un léger sourire, Duo le prend par l'aisselle

-« Je ne te demande pas de me remercier, ni de me faire confiance, Heero, mais pour l'instant je suis ton seul ami » dit Duo en l'aidant à se relever.

On savait déjà que Duo pouvait ne pas écouter ce que les autres disent, mais bon on commence un peu à avoir peur quand on se rend compte qu'il ne sait pas non plus ce qu'il dit. Parce qu'au moment de sortir le Wing de la mer.

Il dit à Heero qui revient vers lui après s'être remis sa jambe cassée tout seul comme un grand.

-« Tu pourrais au moins me remercier. »

Après il s'étonne de se faire regarder de travers par le perfect soldier, parce que c'est lui qui souffre et qui peut avoir des pertes de mémoire à cause de la douleur et du choc, c'est lui et non ce garçon bizarre qui vient justement de lui dire l'heure d'avant qu'il ne devait pas le remercier. Quand Heero lui prend des pièces de son DeathScythe, il a oublié qu'il lui avait proposé son aide un peu auparavant aussi.

Yuy n'a jamais dit qu'il n'acceptait pas l'aide de Duo, mais qu'il n'autorisait personne à s'occuper et à toucher à son armure mobile, enfin pour l'instant, parce qu'après il l'a souvent prêté son Wing Zéro.

µ

La fois d'après, quand Duo rencontre Heero sur le champ de bataille, Heero lui sauve la vie, ils font équipe, vont dans le même lycée.

µ

Arrive la mission New-Edward. Là, Duo nous montre parfaitement les deux premiers pans de sa mémoire "je ne retiens pas ce que vous dites et ce que je dis" car après plusieurs missions ensemble il dit à l'apparition de Sally, quand elle crie le prénom du soldat pour le faire sortir de son autopunition

- « Heero ? Au moins je sais comment il s'appelle. »

A ce moment là chacun part de son coté, Wufei poursuit Treize avec Trowa alors que Quatre et Duo partent pour le désert.

D'avoir côtoyer l'ange Blond doit lui avoir éclairci les idées pour un moment, mais le choc de se faire arrêter et pourchasser par Hilde et les soldats de Oz doit lui être monté un petit peu à la tête. Car juste après son atterrissage forcé sur la lune, il nous sort une phrase que je ne sais toujours pas comment on doit l'interpréter.

-« Ca fait du bien de retrouver le plancher des vaches »

Alors là j'ouvre de grands, grands yeux. Parce que peut-être qu'en AC 196, il y aura des troupeaux de vaches qui paîtront sur la lune, quoi que je ne sais pas trop ce que les braves bêtes vont manger. Elles auront peut-être aussi des combinaisons spatiales.

µµµ

Alors à la réflexion, on commence à comprendre que les gens ne le prennent pas au sérieux, parce qu'en plus de tout ça, quand on met la version sous-titrée, par rapport à la version audio, on se rend compte que beaucoup sont incapables de dire leur texte comme il faut, que Relena à tendance à dire plus que ce qu'elle devrait dire. Lady Une, c'est l'inverse, il y a plus de texte en sous titrage qu'en parole.  
Mais Duo a le top des bourdes. Parce que lui, s'il dit plus que ce qu'on lui demande, il est incapable de suivre le script.

Son texte d'origine c'est

"vous allez tous mourir, et allez voir votre créateur" et lui dit

"c'est quoi tout ce bazar, je vais aller voir sous la mer ce qui se passe."

C'est comme ça qu'il découvre le Wing qui gît dans l'océan.

µ

Il nous refait la même chose quand Heero vient pour le descendre dans la prison d'Oz.

Il aurait du dire.

-« Vas-y, tue-moi, fais ton travail. Allez tire qu'on en finisse. »

Et là je comprends qu'Heero ne tire pas.

-« Ah tu arrives bien, la seule chose que j'ai envie c'est de prendre un bon bain. » Avant de faire un sourire au soldat parfait, qui lui jète une arme en lui disant qu'il espère qu'il sait encore se servir de son bras droit.

_Voilà tout ce qu'on a trouvé sur Duo, j'espère qu'on ne vous en a pas trop dégoûté, parce que nous malgré qu'on a bien ris en trouvant tout, pour nous il est toujours aussi adorable, et aussi fort. _

Fin

(1) Bien sûr c'est insu, et non issus. Merci Arlia de me l'avoir fait remarquer


End file.
